nickjrfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Jr. Logos for Barney
Barney & Friends Nick Jr. Productions 1992-2005 Season 1 Nick Jr. Rabbits.png|Rabbits (The Queen of Make-Believe) Nick_Jr._Monkeys.png|Monkeys (My Family's Just Right for Me) Nick Jr. Dogs.png|Dogs (Playing it Safe) Nick Jr. Monkeys.png|Rabbits (Hop to It) Nick Jr. Fishes.png|Dinos (Eat Drink & Be Healthy) Nick Jr. Pigs.png|Kangaroos (Four Seasons Day) Nick Jr. Dinosaurs.png|Turtles (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) Nick Jr. Fishes.png|Rabbits (Going Places) Nick_Jr._Pigs.png|Pigs (Down on Barney's Farm) Nick Jr. Cats.png|Cats (What's That Shadow?) Nick Jr. Dogs.png|Dogs (Alphabet Soup) Nick Jr. Fishes.png|Fishes (Our Earth Our Home) Nick Jr. Birds.png|Birds (Let's Help Mother Goose) Nick Jr. Kangaroos.png|Kangaroos (Be A Friend!) Nick Jr. Rabbits.png|Rabbits (I Just Love Bugs) Nick Jr. Frogs.png|Frogs (When I Grow Up...) Nick Jr. Giraffes.png|Giraffes (1-2-3-4-5 Senses) Nick Jr. Pigs.png|Pigs (Practice Makes Music) Nick Jr. Dogs.png|Dogs (Hi, Neighbor!) Nick Jr. Birds.png|Birds (A Camping We Will Go!) Nick Jr. Chickens.png|Chickens (A Splash Party Please) Nick Jr. Giraffes.png|Giraffes (Carnival of Numbers) Nick Jr. Pigs.png|Pigs (A World of Music) Nick Jr. Donkeys.png|Donkeys (Doctor Barney is Here!) Nick Jr. Ducks.png|Ducks (Oh What A Day!) Nick Jr. Kangaroos.png|Kangaroos (Home Sweet Homes) Nick Jr. Turtles.png|Turtles (Hola Mexico) Nick Jr. Turtles.png|Turtles (Everyone is Special) Nick Jr. Pigs.png|Pigs (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) Season 2 Nick Jr. Roosters (2).png|Roosters (Falling for Autumn) Nick Jr. Dinosaurs (2).png|Dinos (Grandparents Are Grand!) Nick Jr. Dogs (2).png|Dogs (Easter butterfly!) Nick Jr. Elephants (2).png|Elephants (Red Blue & Circles Too!) Nick Jr. Fishes.png|Fishes (Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) Nick Jr. Cats (2).png|Cats (Hoo's in the Forest?) Nick Jr. Elephants (2).png|Elephants (I Can Do That!) Nick Jr. Frogs (2).png|Frogs (Grown-Ups For a Day!) Nick Jr. Dogs (2).png|Dogs (Picture This!) Nick Jr. Bears (2).png|Bears (Exercise Circus!) Nick Jr. Rabbits (2).png|Rabbits (My Favorite Things) Nick Jr. Kangaroos (2).png|Kangaroos (The Dentist Makes Me Smile!) Nick Jr. Birds (2).png|Birds (Stop Look and Be Safe!) Nick Jr. Birds.png|Birds (An Adventure in Make-Believe) Nick Jr. Dogs (2).png|Dogs (Alphabet Zoo) Nick Jr. Dogs (2).png|Dogs (Having Tens of Fun) Nick Jr. Monkeys (2).png|Monkeys (A Very Special Delivery) Nick_Jr._Clay_Productions.png|Nick Jr. Clay (Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island) (Barney Live! in New York City) Season 3 Nick Jr. Bears (3).png|Bears (Shawn & the Beanstalk) Nick Jr. Ducks (2).png|Ducks (If the Shoe Fits....) Nick Jr. Turtles (3).png|Turtles (Room for Everyone) Nick Jr. Kangaroos (3).png|Kangaroos (I Can Be A Firefighter!) Nick Jr. Father and Son.png|Father holds Child's Hand (Anyway You Slice It!) Nick Jr. Porcupines (2).png|Porcupines (Twice is Nice!) Nick Jr. Lions.png|Lions (On the Move!) Nick Jr. Hippos.png|Hippos (A Welcome Home!) Nick Jr. Kangaroos (2).png|Kangaroos (Classical Cleanup!) Nick Jr. Roosters.png|Roosters (Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friend) Nick Jr. Fishes (2).png|Fishes (Gone Fishing!) Nick Jr. Fishes (2).png|Fishes (At Home with Animals) Nick Jr. Pigs.png|Pigs (It's Raining It's Pouring...) Nick Jr. Ducks (3).png|Ducks (Camera Safari) Nick Jr. Giraffes.png|Giraffes (Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) Nick Jr. Kangaroos (3).png|Kangaroos (Are We There Yet?) Nick Jr. Fishes (2).png|Fishes (Ship Ahoy!) Nick_Jr._Group_Hugs_(2).png|Group Hugs (Hats off to B.J.!) Nick_Jr._ Birds_(3).png|Birds (Up We Go!) Season 4 Nick Jr. Kangaroos (2).png|Kangaroos (First Day of School) Nick Jr. Crocodiles.png|Crocodiles (Is Everybody Happy?) Nick Jr. Pigs.png|Pigs (Pennies, Nickles Dimes) Nick Jr. Birds (4).png|Birds (We've Got The Rhythm) Nick Jr. Monkeys (2).png|Monkeys (Tick Tock Clocks) Nick Jr. Bears.png|Bears (Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) Nick Jr. Birds.png|Birds (Let's Build Together) Nick Jr. Monkeys (4).png|Monkeys (It's Tradition) Nick Jr. Cats (3).png|Cats (Picture of Health) Nick Jr. Crocodiles.png|Crocodiles (Let's Play Ball!) Nick Jr. Dinosaurs.png|Dinosaurs (A Different Kind of Mystery) Nick Jr. Monkeys (4).png|Monkeys (Going on a Bear Hunt) Nick Jr. Birds (4).png|Birds (Let's Eat) Nick Jr. Pigs.png|Pigs (Tree-mendous Trees!) Nick Jr. Bears.png|Bears (Good Clean Fun!) Nick Jr. Lions (2).png|Lions (Easy Breezy Day) Nick Jr. Kangaroos.png|Kangaroos (All Mixed Up) Nick Jr. Father and Son (2).png|Father and Son (Oh Brother......She's My Sister) Nick Jr. Pigs.png|Pigs (Once A Pond a Time) Nick Jr. Birds (4).png|Birds (E-I-E-I-O) Season 5 Birds (Books are Fun).png|Birds (Books are Fun) Planets.png|Planets (Trading Places!) Monkeys.png|Monkeys (Safety First!) Elephants_(4).png|Elephants (Circle of Friends) Crocodiles_(2).png|Crocodiles (The One and Only You) Pourcupines.png|Pourcupines (Barney's Band) Camels.png|Camels (Try It, You'll Like It) Horses.png|Horses (Colors All Around) Lions_(3).png|Lions (Howdy, Friends) Wolves.png|Wolves (Seven Days A Week) Geese.png|Geese (Hidden Treasures) Frogs.png|Frogs (A Royal Welcome) Chickens_(3).png|Chickens (Sweet as Honey) Fishes_(4).png|Fishes (First Things First!) Turtles_(3).png|Turtles (Aunt Rachel is Here!)Pigs_(2).png|Crocodiles (It's A Rainy Day!) Monkeys.png|Monkeys (Easy Does It!) Birds_(5).png|Birds (What's in a Name?) Pourcupines_(3).png|Pourcupines (A Very Special Mouse) Seals.png|Seals (A Package Of Friendship) Season 6 Birds.png|Father & Son Jumping (Stick with Imagination) Rabbits_(1999).png|Kangaroos (Itty Bitty Bugs!) Chickens_(1999).png|Chickens (Grandparents are Grand!) Bears_(1999).png|Bears (Snack Time) Penguins_(1999).png|Penguins (Sunny Snowy Day!) Dogs_(1999).png|Rabbits (You've Got to Have Art) Lions_(1999).png|Lions (Five Kinds of Fun) Butterflies_(1999).png|Butterflies (Count Me In!) Nick_Jr._Clay_Productions.png|Nick Jr. Clay (Who's Who at the Zoo?), (You are Special) (Episode 9 - 20) Season 7 Lions (3).png Lions (All Aboard!) Nick Jr. Elephants (4).png Elephants (Up Down And Around) Category:Fan logos